Bock Bock Side Job
by Jazminee18
Summary: Natsu recently took on a second job. The job is easy money. The down side.. it's really embarrassing. (One-shot)


**Bock Bock-Side Job. **

(One-Shot)

_Based on a short story slightly similar to this from hooked._

_ Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Natsu recently took on a second job. The job is easy money. The down side.. _it's really embarrassing._

He is currently dressed like a giant singing and dancing chicken.

_Yes_...

**A CHICKEN!**

Luckily the restaurant he works at is two towns over so he doesn't need to worry about running into family, friends or most importantly, his _girlfriend_ seeing him.

Or so he hopes...

"_Chicken's good for the body,"_

_"Chicken's good for the soul,"_

_"Yum, yum chicken bone."_

_"Tell all your friends!"_

_"8 Island, Bock Bock Chicken!"_

"_**Natsu?** Is that you?"_

"_Shit_— I mean no.. I'm not Natsu. You must have me confused with someone else."

"Yeah right, I'd recognize that voice anywhere!"

"Sorry sir.. I —"

"Cut the shit, what are you doing in a chicken costume?"

_"I.. like chicken?"_

"Enough to dance and sing about it?"

"It's a catchy song."

"Seriously Natsu, what the fuck are you doing? Did you lose your job?!" Gray snapped.

"No, just needed some extra cash." Natsu shrugs.

"If you need cash, why didn't you just ask me? I can loan you."

"I am **NOT** taking money from you!"

"So what did you lose a bet or something? Is some one threatening to bust your kneecaps?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business for once?" Natsu sighs.

"Don't feel like it. _Sooo_ does Lucy know you're _**bocking for chicken?**"_

"**_NO! _**And you can't tell her! _Please! _We just moved in together.. I don't want to freak her out."

"Lying to your girlfriend, _tsk tsk." _Gray scolds.

"Come on, Gray.. You've been my best friend since grade school, you're obligated to keep quiet. _It's bro-code."_

"Yeah, but she's been my sister since birth. I'm pretty sure blood overrules bros."

"I'm begging you, man. I've loved Lucy since our first play date at your house.. _please!" _

"_Bleh_. I don't need to know that. It's still hard to believe both of you are together."

"It's been two years, get used to it." Natsu waves his chicken wing.

"It could be fifty and the thought of you and my sister would still make me gag."

"Whatever. So, agreed you won't tell Lucy about me dressing like a giant chicken?"

"I never agreed to that."

"_What the hell, man!" _Natsu flaps his wings crazily.

"How about this, I'll keep quiet.. _If_ you tell me what you need the money for?"

"Fuck. Forget it. I've got to get back to work."

"Aw, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers there .._chicken little."_

"Fuck off, Frosty!"

**Later that night.**

"There is something going on with Natsu!" Lucy calls Gray.

"Lucy, hey! Let me teach you how to start a proper conversation. _Hello, dear brother.. How have you been?" _

"Ugh, I'm serious! Natsu has been acting weird. He's been gone on weekends and he's always tired."

"So? You both don't have to spend every waking second together "

"I know. But what if he's bored with me?"

"He's not."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm his best friend."

"And I'm your sister. What if he's lying to you too?"

"Lucy, Natsu loves you.. Enough to risk our friendship when you two first got together. _Which_ I'm still not over by the way.."

"Gray were discussing me, not you."

"Look Lucy, I'm positive there's nothing to worry about."

"_Wait, You know something!" _

"I know nothing."

"**Liar! Spill!"**

"Okay, fine.. but only because I'm worried about the guy."

"Worried? Why?"

"I saw him yesterday.. two towns over."

"What was he doing there?"

"He was in a costume, dancing for money.."

"_What?! _Are you saying he's_ .. _Wait, what are you saying?!"

"Natsu is dancing for money, _in a_ _giant chicken costume."_

"**_What?! Why?!" _**

"That's the thing. I have no idea! All he said was that he hadn't lost his job."

"Ugh, what could it be? And why is he keeping it from me?"

"I don't know. I asked if he lost a bet or if someone was after him?"

"What did he say?"

"You know what? He actually didn't deny it!"

"Do you think Natsu has a gambling problem?"

"No.. well, he did go through a betting phase in college. But our bets were nothing serious."

"Still. This is driving me crazy! I don't like secrets. We need to follow him."

"_We? _When did this become a _we thing?"_

"He's your best friend and my boyfriend. If he's in trouble we need to help him."

"Alright, fine. What's the plan?"

**Next Saturday..**

After Gray and Lucy watch Natsu dance and sing for an hour..

Natsu comes out for a lunch break in his street clothes and heads down the sidewalk.

"I'm freezing" Lucy whispers.

"Shh.. there he goes." Gray whispers.

"Aw, if he wasn't so cute I'd wring his neck."

"Gross. If you're going to say things like that, I suggest we finish our stake out in silence."

"Get over it. Let's go."

They lurch forward from their spot behind Lucy's car. But then stop.

"Wait he's going to the strip mall. Should we follow him in?"

"Only for five minutes. If he sees us, he's going to know we're spying."

"Let me see what businesses are inside."

"So there's just the usual shops and restaurants.. including a sports bar. It has a small suspicious room on the side. I think people might gamble in there."

"What should we do? An intervention?"

"We don't have anything conclusive yet. Only speculation."

"Look there he is! He's actually going into the sports bar."

"Who's that big burly pierced guy he's talking to?"

"Shh. Look there handing each other things! That envelope probably has money!"

"They're going to leave soon. Lucy lets go!"

Natsu comes out of the strip mall and heads back towards the restaurant.

"I'm going to confront him!"

"**_What?!" _**Gray exclaimed

"I can't stand this. He's obviously in some kind of trouble and lying to us about it!"

Lucy marches across the street with Gray on her heels.

While Natsu is coming out in his Chicken costume.

"_Luce? ... Wha?"_

"_**GRAY! **You told her?! Unbelievable!"_

"We were worried about you." Gray shrugged.

"What? Why?" Natsu's eyes widen.

Lucy faces Natsu with her hands on her hips.

"Are you gambling?"

"_What?_ No! Why would you think that?"

"This job. The sports bar with the weird room? The envelope with money?!"

"Luce, be more specific babe."

"We saw you leave the sports bar just now. If you're in some kind of trouble you can tell us." Gray adds.

"Guys, I only met my cousin Gajeel there, the envelope was his wedding invite. Why would you automatically think I'm gambling?"

"Oh, that was Gajeel!" Natsu glared at his so called best friend.

"Then why take this job unless you were in some kind of trouble?" Lucy questions.

"I can't just want extra money?"

"You can, but.. why wouldn't you just tell me about it?" Lucy's voice goes small.

"It's embarrassing.."

"_Natsu, _**I love you! **You don't need to keep things from me. I don't care if it's embarrassing.."

Getting emotional, Lucy walks towards the spot she'd parked.

"_Luce! _Wait_.. _I didn't want to tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise."

"_A surprise?"_

"Yeah. I wanted it to be perfect. All I needed was some extra cash."

"But I still don't understand? What's the surprise?"

Natsu lifts the bottom of the chicken costume and pulls something out of this pocket.

A black velvet ring box.

Nastu closes the distance between Lucy and him.

Drops on one knee on the sidewalk..

Lucy's gasps

"_Ah, crap!" _Gray says

"I wanted the extra money to take you away next weekend to Tenrou Island. I was going to ask you at sunset."

"Why didn't you just tell me that when I first saw you?" Gray huffed.

"Because I didn't want you to ruin it! _Which you still did, **Big mouth!" **_

"Touché."

"So this is really happening?"

"It really is. You're my everything, Luce. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to stop hearing you laugh. Even if it's at my expense. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of marrying me? I know this isn't the most romantic way to ask, but maybe it'll get a chuckle out of you?"

Lucy's smile is so wide, there are tears in her eyes. And her heart is thumping strong in her chest, feeling harder to breathe.

But then she looks at her boyfriend. Her amazing, adorable, dressed head to toe in chicken suit boyfriend.. and she starts to laugh.

"_**YES! **A thousand times yes!"_

After standing, Natsu slides the ring on her finger. Then they kiss, chicken costume and all.

"You make an adorable chicken, by the way."

"You bet I do." Natsu winked.

They kiss again, but this time they hear a camera click..

Gray is standing there with his cell phone, grinning.

"Gray. _What_ _are you doing?" _

"I want to capture this moment and share it with the world!"

"**_NO!"_**

For the next fifteen minutes people stop and stare as a grown man dressed as a chicken chases another half naked man down the street.

"_Give me that phone damn it! _You better delete it!"

"Hahaha your dad says he wants a nest full of eggs!"

"**_Gray! _**_Come back here!" _Natsu growled.

All the while Lucy is laughing uncontrollably.

**End of Chapter.**


End file.
